Mi pequeña gran historia de Amour Sucré
by angeles.loaizasantander
Summary: HOla :D Es mi primera historia asi que no me reten
1. Vida nueva, Instituto nuevo

**CAP1: "NUEVA VIDA, NUEVO INSTITUTO."**

Estaba nerviosa. Era la típica chica nueva del instituto, y eso no me gustaba del todo. Estaba arreglado mi bolso para salir, cuando mi madre me llama a desayunar.

-Estas bien hija? No se te ve de muy buen humor-

-Si mamá, estoy bien. Solo que me cuesta más olvidarme de mi antiguo instituto, de mis amigas, de todo lo que hacíamos allí. En fin, de todo-

-En especial de Castiel- Murmuró Chinami, mi hermanita

Castiel era el chico rudo de mi antiguo instituto. Nadie se metía con él a menos de quisiera meterse en problemas. Tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos grises. En general, su actitud no era ejemplar, pero conmigo era muy dulce y tierno.

-Adiós mamá~- dijimos Chinami y yo.

En el instituto, no nos sentíamos muy cómodas. Todos murmuraban cosas sobre Chinami o sobre mi. En especial tres chicas, una rubia, una asiática y una árabe. Esas tres no me caían muy bien.


	2. Amor a primera vista

**CAP2: "AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"**

Estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir. Así que, fui a una "sala de delegados" a ver si alguien me podía ayudar.

Me topé con alguien… bueno, me tropecé con él y caí fuerte al piso. El amable chico me pregunta:

-Estás bien?-

-Si, gracias- Dije mientras me levantaba

-Entonces… eres la chica nueva?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-SI. Me llamo Rinda- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Un gusto. Yo me llamo Nathaniel, pero puedes decirme Nath-

-El placer es mío- Dije mientras estrechaba su mano

-quieres un paseo por el instituto?- Pregunto algo nervioso

-Claro! No conozco nada- Dije aliviada

-Bueno, entonces sígueme- Dijo mientras me tomaba el brazo

Nath era un chico rubio, tenía los ojos color miel y vestía de unos pantalones color café, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. Tenía un carácter dulce, tierno y servicial. Era el chico perfecto, pero Castiel era mi chico, no podía serle infiel

Nath me mostró hasta el último rincón del instituto, fue divertido estar con él toda la tarde. Él me presentó a mis compañeros de clase, ¡Incluso hice amigos! Conocí a Iris, una joven amable y solidaria, que siempre se vestía de colores brillantes y bonitos. Se peinaba con una trenza a un lado. También conocí al Sr. Farres, era nuestro profesor de casi todas las materias. Él era muy tímido y le costaba hablar con nosotros

A la salida, me encontré con Chinami y con Koko-san, una vieja amiga de mi antiguo instituto. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Nath apareció por detrás algo nervioso, me dijo:

-quieres que salgamos un día de estos?- Dijo algo sonrojado

No sabía que responder, así que acepté su invitación. Castiel nunca me había invitado a salir, por eso, esta era mi primera cita.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré con una carta. Era de mamá. La nota decía:

Rinda:

No estaré por un par de semanas. Cuida a Chinami, a miku (el perro), a luka (la gata) y a inko-chan (el loro de mamá). Volveré pronto, si es que el trabajo lo permite. Te dejé un poco de dinero para que compres lo que falte.

Te quiere

Mamá

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, porque ella siempre viaja fuera de la ciudad por su trabajo.

-Chinami!- Grité –Debo cuidarte por un par de semanas!-

-Ok!- Respondió – tengo hambre!- gritó

Estaba a punto de ordenar una pizza, cuando me encontré una nota en el teléfono


	3. Castiel se muda con nosotras!

**No me pregunten por ke le puse asi al capitulo **

**Hime-san**

**Cap3: Castiel se**** muda!**

La nota del teléfono decía:

P.D:

Te ha llamado este número

31542314. Parecía ser importante.

Adios!

-_Castiel_- pensé- _Él me llamo..._- Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos en esos momentos. Lo volví a llamar, por que yo lo amaba mucho.

-Hola? Castiel?- Esperé un momento para que tomara conciencia de que yo lo llamaba

-Si? Rinda? Hola! No se cuanto tiempo he estado sin escuchar tu voz, me alegra oirte. No sabes cuanto te extraño, ni cuanto tiempo he llorado por que no te veo a las salidas de clases. Perdón por ser tan malo contigo en el antiguo instituto me equivoque... yo te amo!- Dijo él

quedé en shock. Él me gustaba mucho, pero no se lo había podido decir porque pensé que me iba a rechazar, pero ahora, él lo hizo y me sentí muy feliz

-Y-yo... también te quiero mucho, te extraño! Desearía estar contigo este verano, pero tengo clases aqui y no puedo ir a verte- Le respondí

-Bueno, entonces, te alegrará saber que me voy a mudar de ciudad, me voy a francia- Me dijo

- ENSERIO?! Es fantastico!- Estaba tan emocionada, que miku salió volando porque la patee lejos

-_AY, pobrecita_- Pensé -Y donde te quedarás? Mas bien, donde vivirás?- Le dije

-Viviré en paris, hay un edificio cerca de la plaza, si mas no recuerdo, era el 183... creo- Dijo él

Casi lloro de emoción. Ese edificio, era el que quedaba aqui al lado. Sabía que ese edificio era uno de los más antiguo y más "buenos" de la ciudad, pero no sabía que quedaba una habitación libre.

-H-Hola?- Preguntaba Castiel

-AH! si, aqui estoy, lo siento- Dije mientras volvía a la tierra

-Bueno, pues adiós Rinda, nos vemos mañana!- Dijo él despidiendose

-Mañana? Vienes mañana?- Le pregunté

-Si, llego mañana, nos vemos entonces-

-Bueno, pues adiós!- Contesté y colgué. Tocaban la puerta, Chinami fué a abrir. Era el mejor amigo de ella. No alcansé a ver como era y ellos se fueron.

Se besaron despues de salir. Chinami siempre me cuenta estas cosas.. ¿Por qué no me contó esto?


End file.
